fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
. Season 4 Peter's actions of using the Wave Form Device to create a bridge between the two universes have caused him to erase himself from the timeline; a new timeline, in which young Peter was not saved by September after falling through the ice of Reiden Lake in 1985 after Walter's crossing, is set in motion. Despite the absence of Peter, the bridge has created a healing effect on the parallel universe, and both Fringe teams resolve their former differences and work together on cases. Olivia and a more sheltered Walter continue to explore Fringe events, but are aware of a memory of Peter that haunts them. Due to their actions, Peter suddenly materializes in this timeline, though his identity is not initially known nor is he trusted. However, as he spends time with the Fringe team, Olivia starts to gain memories of the original timeline, and though both are initially worried about this effect, allow it to continue on, rediscovering their romance from before. During one case, a wounded September appears to Olivia, warning her that she dies in every future that he can see, before disappearing. September later appears to Peter after he activates a strange artifact, which acted like a homing beacon to September. September explains the other Observers hid this universe from him purposely, and that this timeline is Peter's true home. As part of the change of the original timeline, David Robert Jones remains alive and is able to cross back and forth between the two universes, using an advanced army of shapeshifters, the parallel universe's version of Nina Sharp, and the parallel Broyles which he has blackmailed, to initiate events. He gathers a large collection of the mineral amfilocite, which enables him to build devices that can merge the two universes together for disastrous results. Both Fringe teams fear that a larger plan is afoot, and later, when Jones is able to trigger microquakes across the globe in both universes simultaneously, the two sides agree that Jones must be stopped before both worlds are destroyed. Their first action is to disable the bridge created by the Wave Form Device, believing this enables the simultaneous events, but this proves ineffective. The prime universe Fringe team continues to track Jones' actions, and discover that he is in the employ of William Bell, still alive in this timeline, who seeks to destroy both universes as to create a void for a third one to be made, with Olivia's Cortexiphan abilities enabling this event to occur. In a stalemate, Walter shoots Olivia in the head with a bullet, disrupting Bell's plan, and as Bell escapes, Walter helps to extract the bullet from Olivia, her Cortexiphan healing her body. After Olivia's recovery, she finds herself pregnant with Peter's child. Walter is approached by September and told that "they are coming", alluding to a future in 2036 where the Observers have taken over humanity. Anna Torv- Olivia/ Alternate Olivia Dunham Joshua Jackson- Peter Bishop John Noble- Walter/ Alternate Walter Bishop Jasika Nicole- Astrid/Alternate Astrid Farnsworth Blair Brown- Nina/ Alternate Nina Sharp Lnace Reddick- Phillip/ Alternate Philliip Broyles Neither Here Nor There One Night In October Alone In The World Subject 9 Novation And Those We've Left Behind Wallflower Back To Where You've Never Been Enemy Of My Enemy Forced Perspective Making Angels Welcome To Westfield A Better Human Being The End Of All Things A Short Story About Love Nothing As It Seems Everything In Its Right Place The Consultant Letters Of Transit Worlds Apart Brave New World Part 1 Brave New World Part 2